A Lesson in Technology
by DigiExpert
Summary: Kid purchases a laptop for the sole purpose of research. Before he heads off to read the large manual, he warns Liz and Patty to leave it alone until he's done. Does he really believe that Liz and Patty would follow this particular order?


**Written for a friend, who's having a rough time with technology herself. So I decided to cheer her up. The reason this fic mainly involves Patty is because that's the character she roleplays as on a LiveJournal RPG. Anyway, this is my 5th finished piece this week, probably a new record for me. Enjoy :)**

**A Lesson in Technology **

Kid hummed to himself as he unpacked the box he'd brought into his home library. He pulled out the piece of equipment and set it on the table before taking out the manuals that came along with it. Mumbling to himself, he followed the instructions to setup and plug in the machine, constantly referring to the pictures and diagrams. He turned on the laptop, and then installed the operating system. "Ah, now to make sure everything is in place and then read the operating instructions."

One hour later, Kid was satisfied that the laptop was symmetrical with the desk. He picked up the thick instruction guide. "Once I understand the instructions, I'll be ready to use it." He stood and walked toward the door. That was when he noticed Patty and Liz peeking into the room.

"Oooh…. It's so pretty!" called Patty. "A big shiny box."

"I don't think that's a box, Patty," remarked Liz.

"Oh? But it looks like a box. A funny box."

"Liz is right Patty. It's not a box. It's a new laptop. I've bought it for its research capabilities. It's for those times I can't seem to find what I need in the library."

Patty made a face. "So it's for school?"

Kid nodded. "Yes. So no touching. It's symmetrical with the desk, so I'll know if you've moved it. Once I've read the operating manual, then I'll show you how it works. Until then no touching!"

Liz and Patty watched as Kid walked down the hallway and headed for his bedroom. Each sister listened to his footsteps until finally they heard the distant sound of a door shutting. They looked at each other as a few minutes more passed. Satisfied that Kid was shut in his room for the time being, and would take a long time to read through the manual, they each rushed over to the desk.

Liz sat down in the chair and studied it. "Let's see…what does this do?" Her finger hovered over the mouse. She pressed it.

"Look! It moved!" exclaimed Patty as she pointed to the screen.

Within minutes, Liz had mastered the use of the mouse. Her finger moved the icon around the screen, which made Patty exclaim excitedly and clap. She discovered the icons, and clicking on them. "Internet Explorer…I wonder what this does."

"Click it! Clicky Clicky!" called Patty, dancing about behind her.

A new window opened on the screen, and something called Google popped up. There was a box with a blinking line, and then two buttons- Google Search and I'm Feeling Lucky. "What does it want?" Liz wondered.

She tapped her chin, lost in thought. Patty decided to fool with the keyboard while her sister was distracted. "G-i-r-a-f-f-e" she sang out as she typed the letters on the keyboard. She moved the mouse just as Liz had done and clicked "Google Search". Instantly, a new page loaded, and links for all things dealing with giraffes popped up. At the top of the page was a group of pictures of giraffes. "Giraffes!" she called happily.

"Huh?" asked Liz, looking at the screen and what her sister had done. "Wait…you wanted to look at giraffes and it found them for you?"

"Yeah, yeah!"

Liz moved the mouse to the box at the top of the screen. She deleted "giraffe" and typed "fashion". Then she clicked "Search". The screen changed, and a new page loaded. She looked at the various descriptions on the screen, and clicked the third link. As she scrolled down the page, she read about what fashion was and the types of fashion throughout time.

"My turn, my turn!" Patty pushed against Liz, until she shoved her from the chair. Humming to herself, she plopped down.

"Geez, Patty," stated Liz as she rubbed her head. "Thanks for giving me a headache." She stood and walked out of the room, in search of some aspirin.

Patty stuck her tongue out at her sister before turning back to the screen. She clicked randomly until she managed to return to the Google screen. This was, of course, after she opened five new sessions of Internet Explorer. Now came the issue of figuring out what she wanted to look for. She remembered a book she had looked at yesterday. The pictures were so pretty. "C-a-t-s" she typed.

The page loaded and Patty scrolled down the page, looking at all the descriptions. She really wasn't reading them. Randomly, she selected a link and clicked. The page loaded. Patty hummed to herself, waiting for the pretty pictures of cats she expected to see.

However, her failure to read the link was her downfall. Instead of cute cat pictures appearing on the screen, a video popped up on a site called Redtube. Patty looked at the video, as it played. There weren't any cats on the screen yet. Perhaps they were coming soon. However, Patty did spy women, naked women, wearing cat ears. She giggled. They were watching movies naked. Then, they started doing things she'd read about in one of Liz's magazines. Patty giggled even more. They were so silly and made such funny noises.

Below the video she saw the word cat again, and clicked it. The video stopped and another screen loaded. The words above the video read "Cat Girls Gone Wild". Patty looked eagerly at the screen as the video began to play. This time, girls were acting just like a cat. How silly they looked on all fours! Patty laughed even harder.

Liz walked up behind her, curious as to what was amusing her sister. Her eyes went wide as she saw the cat girls on the screen partaking in very uncatlike things. "P-patty! You shouldn't be watching porn!" Her face turned red.

Innocently, Patty looked up at her sister. "But, they're cats!"

"That…That's not the point!"

"Is so!"

Liz took over the keyboard, going back to the search results page. She located a video about a real cat. The screen loaded, and a Siamese kitten appeared on the screen, playing with a feather toy. The kitten mewed happily. "There. That's what you were looking for, wasn't it?" She got no reply. "Patty?" Only then did she look at her sister. "Oh no…." Too late, she realized she'd made a huge mistake.

Patty's fists were clenching and unclenching. Her eyes had become smaller as her face changed from child-like to psycho. "I want cat girls!" she shouted. She picked up the laptop and tossed it as hard as she could. Liz could only watch as the machine smashed against the wall, shattering.

"P-patty… Kid's gonna kill us…."

Patty studied the broken machine. "Whoopsie!"

"Big whoopsie, Patty. We're so dead!" Liz began to panic.

Patty tapped a finger to her head, thinking for a few minutes. "I know how to fix it!" She ran off, presumably to get some tools, or so Liz assumed.

Within minutes, Patty had returned, singing to herself. She set to work, keeping the progress hidden from Liz. Liz crossed her arms and waited. Twenty minutes later, Patty pronounced, "Done!" Liz went over to see what magic Patty had worked.

"We're so doomed," she lamented as she looked at Patty's idea of fixing the laptop. Pieces were randomly stuck together, no longer resembling the shape of a laptop. Duct tape held the pieces taped together. "Kid's gonna know…"

"Nuh uh… I made sure it was symmetrical!"

"I don't think that'll fool Kid…"

"Girls? What are you doing in here?" called Kid from the hallway.

"Quick! In front of the laptop!" hissed Liz. She pulled Patty in front of her.

"Liz! Patty! You didn't touch the laptop, did you? I clearly told you it was off-limits! However, I've read the manual so now…" His eye caught a glimpse of a piece peeking out from Liz's side. He quickly crossed the room, pushing both girls aside. "My…laptop… ugly piece… unsymmetrical… broken…." He rambled, muttering random phrases. He seemed to be in shock.

Patty poked Kid's side. "Kid-kun?" There was no response.

Liz grabbed her sister's shoulders and began directing her toward the door. "Patty… let's leave Kid alone to grieve... we wouldn't want to end up dead now, would we?"

"Liz! That's silly. Kid would never kill us."

Moments later…

"Get back here!"

Liz ran with all her might through the streets of Death City. Patty wasn't far behind, but she was too happy about the situation. She laughed at Kid every time she dodged one of his grabs. Liz vowed to never again touch technology, especially if it belonged to Kid. Patty, on the other hand, eventually discovered Maka's laptop, and watching cat girl porn to her giggling heart's content.


End file.
